commercialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucky Charms Queen of Wishes Commercial
This commercial is for Lucky Charms. The Commercial The commercial begins with Lucky and the charms bored near Lucky's house. Shooting Stan Star claims that he is so bored. Suddenly, the Queen of Wishes appears. Rachel Rainbow holds Mr. Fancy Hat tight to her as she exclaims, "OMG, the Queen of Wishes!". Tom Horse Shoe says, "We wish for something to do," and the Queen of Wishes accidentaly makes a giant monster appear. The monster chases Lucky and his friends. Shooting Stan Star says, "I wish it stopped chasing us!", but they all end up in the monster's arm. Lucky uses his rainbow to squeeze the monster tight, setting him and his friends free. Lucky says, "I wish we'd go home!", and they are back home. They all are bored again. The Queen of Wishes pops out from behind a bush. Shooting Stan Star, Rachel Rainbow, and Tom Horse Shoe spin around onto a girl's spoon as the announcer says, "What's the story in your bowl? Lucky Charms, part of a good breakfast. They're magically delicious!" Transcript *(Lucky and the charms were sitting near Lucky's house bored. Red the balloon is laying down on a big clover. Tom Horse Shoe is lifting his weights slowly. Rachel Rainbow is taking a selfie. Mr. Fancy Hat is putting on his glasses. Blue the moon is sitting down like a slob. Howard Heart is sitting next to Lucky. Dr. Ron Hourglass is reading a book. Cuts to Shooting Stan Star flopping down on a hill as Mr. Fancy Hat is pouring his tea.) *Shooting Stan Star: Oh, so bored. *Queen of Wishes: (appears) Hi hooooooo! *Rachel Rainbow: (gasp) (holds Mr. Fancy Hat tight near her) OMG, the Queen of Wishes! *Tom Horse Shoe: We wish for something to do. *Queen of Wishes: Something to DOOOOO! So fun! (makes a giant purple monster appear) *Monster: (roaring) *(The monster chases Lucky and the charms.) *Shooting Stan Star: I wish it stopped chasing us! *(Lucky and the charms appear in the monster's arms.) *Lucky: Magic! *(Lucky's rainbow appears from under his hat and squeezes the monster so tight, Lucky and the charms escape the monster's clutches. They are falling through the sky.) *Lucky: I wish we'd go home! *(Lucky and the charms appear back home. ) *Shooting Stan Star: Oh, so bored! *(The Queen of Wishes pops up out of a bush.) *Queen of Wishes: Me again! *(Shooting Stan Star, Rachel Rainbow, and Tom Horse Shoe fly up and spin around into a girl's spoon.) *Announcer: What's the story in your bowl? Lucky Charms, part of a good breakfast. They're magically delicious! Trivia *This is the first time someone in a Lucky Charms commercial takes a selfie. *This is the first time we see Lucky's house. *It is revealed that Lucky carries Blue everywhere. Goofs *At the beginning of the commercial, when Mr. Fancy Hat is putting on his glasses, there is no tea set near him. But in the shot where Shooting Stan Star claims that he is bored, there is a tea set near Mr. Fancy Hat.